


Confronting Ramirez

by LilyDayz



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Angst, obscure fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDayz/pseuds/LilyDayz
Summary: Drachma, Gilder, and Enrique confront Ramirez mere moments before the final battle for the future of Aracadia.
Kudos: 2





	Confronting Ramirez

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Skies of Arcadia!
> 
> Basically a what-if, because I played Skies of Arcadia for the first time recently and bothered me a LOT that half the cast is completely mute and emotionless for the final dungeon until after the final boss is defeated.

**[[Drachma has joined the party!]]**

((Ramirez))  
I see that out of all you lot could have brought to face me; you chose an oaf of an old man?

((Drachma))  
Listen well, kid. I cannot pretend I know you but hear it from "an oaf of an old man": Revenge is a fool's errand.

((Ramirez))  
Why should I listen to a senile fool like you?

((Drachma))  
I lost someone close to me, just like you. And I wasted so many years, thirsty for revenge, chasing Rhaknam all over Arcadia to satisfy myself.

((Ramirez))  
So, you admit you are a weakling compared to Lord Galcian, who you all ruthlessly took away from me?

((Drachma))  
Listen, blasted fool! You're about to waste an untold amount of lives out of your own grief! I admit, I do not have a lot of life left....

But I will make sure these kids have a future!

\--------------------------------------------  
 **[Gilder has joined the party]**

((Gilder))  
You really are a sad, sad kid. Lose an idol or two and think life's worth throwing away.

(Ramirez))  
Still your tongue, foolish Air Pirate!

((Gilder))  
I know your heart's probably moving in a thousand directions but take it from me: Life has its ups and downs. Even so, it has so much to live for. The food, the skies, friends...Nothing can replace that. People worry about you, whether it be Fina or that Doc living near Sailor's Isle.

((Ramirez))  
So says the brazen, worthless piece of trash! Your life was forfeit the moment you dare touch Lord Galcian!

((Gilder))  
Sigh... Well, there goes diplomacy. Don't like having to go all out, but when the world, the skies, and my crew-no, my friends, are at stake...

Let's dance!  
\-------------------------------

**[Enrique has joined the party.]**  
((Enrique))  
RAMIREZ!

((Ramirez))  
So, the coward prince of Valua-no, the rubble you now call home is a mockery to the name of Valua.

((Enrique))  
I... hate you with all my being. First you burn my home to the ground. Then, you take my family away from me, one by one. And now, you spit in my face?

((Ramirez))  
Oh, now your heart has room to sympathize for the late Queen? The same Queen you befriended a swathe of Air Pirates to try to take down?

((Enrique))  
I now know that trying to win her over was mere fantasy, one borne of a desire to resolve conflict as peacefully as possible. However, I have learned. Learned that mercy is reserved only for those whose heart deserves it.

((Ramirez))  
Your philosophical waxing means nothing. I will make you meet the same fate as your beloved family.

((Enrique))  
For the crimes of disfiguring my nation, and spilling the royal family's blood...

Your trial shall be swift and just!


End file.
